


Drunk Lan's

by Gizzwhizz, Mkzbrown



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Cute, Drunk!Lan Zhan, Gay, Love, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Soulmates, drunk!Lan Xichen, fesitival, implied 3zun, just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkzbrown/pseuds/Mkzbrown
Summary: Jin Guangyao has become Chief Cultivator - not being a psychopath wanting vengeance on his father and everything is peaceful between the Yiling Patriarch and the rest of the cultivation world.Jin Guangyao invites Lan Zhan and Wei Ying to a festival taking place in Koi Tower with Lan Xichen.Both Lan's have had a lot to drink and need to go to bed.
Relationships: 3ZUN, Lan XiChen/Jin GuangYao, Lan XiChen/Meng Yao, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian, Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, WangXian - Relationship, xiyao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Drunk Lan's

**Author's Note:**

> RP between me and my lovely Gizzwhizz for a little one-shot we did for fun! So cute I couldn't not share!

Jin Guangyao had kept himself sober by choice for two reasons:  
One was, in short, being the host required eyes on the back of his head and with his hat, he required his ordinary ones.  
And two, he needed to look after Lan Xichen if he decided to drink.

He had wondered if it was genetic and seeing the two twin jades dismantle their reputation for grace and care - he couldn't help but laugh.

It had been at the end of festivities once again and Jin Guangyao had offered private rooms for everyone, so the travel would not be a painful one for those sober.  
Jin Guangyao had been watching what Xichen had been drinking all night, somehow missing the second to sixth drink his sworn brother took. Honestly, he was impressed it had snuck by him.

With all gone except Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji and A-Huan - he took off his hat and rubbed his temples.  
He could see Wei Wuxian had the same problem with the younger brother and smiled sympathetically.

Wei Wuxian sipped from his pot of wine as he watched Lan Wangji "sleeping" at the table beside him. He wasn't asleep, he knew. It was just the brief period of unconsciousness before he woke up stone drunk. Beside him, Wei Wuxian could see that his brother was in a similar state. At least they'd waited until everyone else had left.

He glanced over at their host and grinned. "Have you ever seen Zewu-Jun drunk, Jin Guangyao?" he asked, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. "If he's anything like Lan Zhan, this is going to be fun." He laughed and took another sip of his wine.

"A-Huan is a handful, he's mentioned someone of his younger brothers’ adventures during our talks," Jin Guangyao nodded, "Similar yet different,"

Xichen had already started to nudge and touch while company was still professional, now with everyone gone, he was pawing at Jin Guangyao’s lap, eyes wide and begging, "Let me rest my head, please!" the words were sung and light - Meng Yao shaking his head before moving into a comfortable position and patting his lap.

"You may be small but your heart is the biggest I know - except maybe A-Jie's he's got a big heart due to strength!" Xichen had already nuzzled his way to somehow let his large body on Jin Guangyao’s, head turned to watch his brother as Wei Ying, "I'm fine," Xichen tried to must a straight face for Wei Ying but failed, bursting into a fit of giggles as he waved, "It's my brother we need to worry about,"

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow at the scene, biting his lip to hold back a smile. He finally burst into a fit of giggles when Lan Xichen insisted, he was fine. 

"Oh, believe me," he said, "I know-! Lan Zhan!" He could only gasp when Lan Zhan suddenly gripped his arm and forced him to put the jar of wine down. "Well, hello," he huffed. Lan Zhan gave him the usual cross-eyed glare that he wore when drunk, seeming to stare right through him. Then his gaze shifted to his brother and he let out a disappointed whine, tugging sharply on Wei Wuxian's arm. 

"Hey! Hey!" Wei Wuxian protested, following the tug before his arm was torn clean off. He was forced into Lan Zhan's lap and gave another huff of laughter when he realized what Lan Zhan wanted. He wanted them to mirror Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen. "Okay, okay, is this better?" he asked, getting comfortable on his side and resting his head on Lan Zhan's lap.

"Mn," Lan Zhan replied solemnly.

"So, he does drink vinegar with his alcohol," Jin Guangyao played with loose strands of hair, "Both brothers seem to increase in their personality to a point of children,"

Tilting his head, Jin Guangyao looked at the two and felt happy he could see another beautiful relationship in the two of them.

Xichen was practically purring at the touch of Meng Yao's slender fingers massaging the top of his head. It was usually reversed roles for this as Jin Guangyao regularly got headaches, but whenever the rare occasion of a drunk Xichen - he was the carer.

"Wei Wuxian, do you ever wonder if their uncle is the same?"

Wei Wuxian felt fingers in his hair as Lan Zhan copied Jin Guangyao's movements but did nothing to stop him. Experience told him that he couldn't have stopped Lan Zhan if he wanted anyway. He smiled instead, turning just enough to look up at Lan Zhan. 

In truth, he liked when Lan Zhan drank. It was nice to see him act out exactly what he wanted for a change, even if he could get frustrating sometimes. The question from Jin Guangyao made him burst out laughing and cover his face. 

"Oh no! I don't even want to imagine that!" he gasped between breathless bursts of laughter. "Just the thought of Lan Qiren flirting with anyone..." He pretended to gag and shook his head. "Or what if he finally lost it and came after me with his sword? No, I think it's safer for me to avoid ever mixing that old man with alcohol." As he spoke Lan Zhan curled an arm around his neck until he was nearly choking him. Wei Wuxian spluttered and wriggled around to a more comfortable position. 

"Oh, what's this? Are you trying to say you'll protect me from your mean, drunk uncle, Lan-err-Gege?" Lan Zhan frowned and tightened his hold until Wei Wuxian choked. "Okay! Okay! I believe you!" he gasped. Lan Zhan relaxed his hold, apparently satisfied, and Wei Wuxian shot an exasperated look at Jin Guangyao.

Chuckling, Jin Guangyao raised an eyebrow, at Lan Zhan, "You are not going to copy everything I do Lan Zhan?"

To test, Meng Yao's hand moved from the head to waist and patted a pattern to one of the many songs he'd heard, a smirk on his face, "you are correct Wei Wuxian. Lan Qiren should stay away from anything except his scrolls,"

Xichen blew air out in complaint of no head-scratching, turning his head to pout as he looked up at Meng Yao, "I like your eyes, let me see them!" hands pulled Jin Guangyao's head down to look into the blurry eyes of Xichen, "I see four of you! No six!" Jin Guangyao was released and could return the exasperated sigh to Wei Wuxian. 

"We should probably head to rest these two soon, I don't know if Lan Zhan does this but last time A-Huan was this drunk he spoke more words than rules in his Sect," he sneaked his other hand around to cradle Xichen.

Wei Wuxian jumped as Lan Zan moved his hand the same way Jin Guangyao did and patted his waist. He didn't know whether to laugh or squirm away. In either case, Lan Zhan would be mortified to know he was touching him so intimately in public, never mind that their clothes were all in place. 

"Probably," he agreed with Jin Guangyao. "Lan Zhan doesn't get any more talkative but he does...do things," he said, shooting a glance at Lan Zhan. He tried to sit up only to be forced back down with a huff. "He's also too strong," Wei Wuxian grumbled. He sighed, knowing he couldn't move Lan Zhan on his own. He turned his head, thinking quickly. "Lan~er~gege," he called in a sing-song voice. "How about this? Do you want to play a game?"

"A game? Oh, I love games!" Lan Xichen perked up but remained in his lover’s lap, "What do you suggest?"

Jin Guangyao sat him up and leaned him on his shoulder, still a soft mangle of arms and robes to manage, "We can see how much your brother is willing to copy our movements,"

Hopefully to bed for some peace and rest Meng Yao prayed

Wei Wuxian hesitated. That would mean trusting Jin Guangyao could move him like a puppet through Lan Zhan. He had no reason not to trust the man, though it did make him feel vulnerable. And yet, experience told him that even drunk, Lan Zhan would never hurt him. Already, he felt hands on his shoulders, and he was propped up to mirror Lan Xichen before he could even protest. His sigh turned into a quiet laugh and he smiled at Lan Zhan.

"Alright, you heard him, Lan Zhan. Just do everything that Jin Guangyao does and if you're a good boy I'll reward you," he promised, leaning closer to stage whisper the last sentence in his lover's ear. He could feel Lan Zhan shiver beside him and smirked. Maybe this would be fun after all. He had a feeling that Jin Guangyao had a mischievous streak that he kept hidden under all those smiles.

Upon seeing his brother would get a reward, Lan Xichen looked expectantly at Meng Yao who sighed, kissing his cheek before standing up, which was more than a struggle as Lan Xichen weighed on him, "Please, you know what I want - you're tired and I’m more than capable..." Lan Xichen looked down as if told off as he waited for Meng Yao's answer.

"I am the Chief Cultivator, you are my Sworn Brother - Zewu-Jun of the noble Lan Sect," Jin Guangyao tried to say anything to stop him, "Do not even think about- ah!" It was too late.

With a gleeful shriek, Lan Xichen lifted Meng Yao off the floor, twirling him effortlessly and hugging him close. Jin Guangyao had planned this, of course, not wanting to walk while being nudged and touched by the other in the company - this was the safest of the two options on their end. Playing hard to get, even in his drunken state, Xichen knew he was being permitted to lift him as his treat. It was a treat indeed.

"The best treat! Xiōng Zhan, lift your bunny and let’s go!" His voice sang out, hushed by fingers on his lips by Meng Yao.

"You don't even know where they are resting for this evening?" Meng Yao smiled, "They are luckily near my rooms, but not too close to hear,"

Wei Wuxian snickered as he watched them while Lan Zhan blinked beside him, clearly unsure what to do. He was supposed to be copying Jin Guangyao, but how could he copy this? Then Lan Xichen shouted and Wei Wuxian's eyes widened. 

"Lan Zhan, don't you dare!" He cried but it was already too late. Unlike his brother, Lan Zhan was at least carrying him bridal style which was at least somewhat more dignified...though not really. 

"Happy now?" he shot sourly at Jin Guangyao. Lan Zhan's first step was a tad unsteady and he yelped and threw his arms around his neck. Once he was sure he wasn't about to be dropped, he glared at the other two again. 

"And you!" he shot at Lan Xichen. "I'm not a bunny!" He sighed, silently thankful that the rest of the guests were asleep or at least in their rooms. He only hoped Xichen could stay quiet enough not to draw attention to them.

Like a smug cat, Meng Yao grinned from his position and due to his size, could move and get comfy in the arms of Xichen.  
"I thought you'd appreciate the transport," Meng Yao directed Xichen down the corridors, "at least it's not shoulder, Nie Mingjue likes to do that-" he blushes.

Xichen was concentrating on listening to Jin Guangyao’s words as he held him, dancing a few steps forward and back as they walked, "You are a bunny! Both of you are!" Xichen nodded in agreement with himself, "This here is my little fox! A-Jie's too!"

Wei Wuxian groaned and covered his eyes. Where there were a few mental images he was never going to get out of his mind...perfect. He peeked up at Lan Zhan and smiled to see him frowning.

"What? You don't think you're a bunny, Lan Zhan?" he teased. The frown deepened and he giggled. "Well if I'm a bunny, you're a bunny. It's only fair. You certainly act like one in be--mm mph!" A form hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him as effectively as the Lan Clan's silencing spell. All he could do was give muffled shouts behind the firm hold. Finally, when it was growing hard to breathe, he licked Lan Zhan's palm and smirked when his lover jerked the hand away with a gasp, just as he'd done in the past. He could only smirk up at him. "Oh, don't pretend you don't like that."

Xichen refused to let Meng Yao down, squishing him closer as he tried to squirm out, "You promised!" Xichen half-shouted before Jin Guangyao froze in his place, not wanting to upset the louder.

"This isn't something I like Wei Wuxian," he couldn't see from being in front, but the muffled noises were more than entertaining to his ears, "but we must keep these Jade's happy or else..."

Jin Guangyao trailed off, Xichen had loosened him again enough that he could stare into the others as dilated eyes met his.  
When they reached the new hallway, Xichen skidded to a stop with Meng Yao in hands, throwing him slightly in the air in joy, "You are the best navigator!"

Jin Guangyao was placed down, as thanks a quick kiss was exchanged as turned to Wei Wuxian, "Your room is this way follow me, Xichen..." Meng Yao's eyes looked at the puppy in front of him.  
"Can you wait inside here for me? I need to check my guests to reach their bed safely."

Xichen started to whine but looking at Jin Guangyao's lavish room for one moment he was distracted as he tumbled into the room, out of sight but heard.  
"Please," Meng Yao led him down the hallway to a similar room to his own but decorated for the two cultivator partners to feel comfortable in, "I was going to show you earlier but here, I had this arranged"

Inside was a simple layout, like the Lan Sect's design but everything was littered with white lotus flower prints to represent the Jiang Sect. The bed was white with black inscribes of many abstract designs, most common a bunny. It wasn't new to Jin Guangyao about the significance of Bunnies in the other twos relationship. Xichen had countlessly told him about those in cloud recess, even shown him a few nights,

"You are welcome anytime, you and anyone from both your sects," Jin Guangyao bowed, "It would be an honour, just as this night has been. I've seen many new layers of both of my soon to be dear friends,"

Wei Wuxian expected Lan Zhan to likewise set him on his feet when Jin Guangyao was set down, but Lan Zhan only tightened his hold. "Hey, Lan Zhan," he complained, poking his lover's chest. Lan Zhan frowned again, and he sighed. "Okay, okay, I don't mind," he promised. The frown cleared instantly and Lan Zhan almost smiled. 

We Wuxian let him drift after Jin Guangyao on his own, eyes widening as he took in the room. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble," he said in quiet awe. He was slightly taller than their host, held in Lan Zhan's arms like this, and he grinned down at him. 

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Isn't it nice, Lan Zhan?" he prompted and laughed when Lan Zhan nodded dutifully. "He loves it," he told Jin Guangyao, beaming at him. "I think we can take it from here. You'd better get back before Xichen wanders off somewhere." He waved as Lan Zhan took the cue to enter the room and kick the door closed behind them.

Jin Guangyao took a breath in silence for a moment of a night well spelt in good company and the words of Wei Wuxian.

"A-Yao! A-Yao!" he could hear Xichen running, turning to see him breathless, "A-Yao you forgot this!"  
Now in sight, Meng Yao looked as Xichen held his hat, stopping in front of him and placing it back onto his head, his face filled with concentration his tongue almost stuck out, "Perfect! Oh!"  
Meng Yao walked them back to their room, a yawn escaping him as they open their door once more, "I thought I told you to stay in the room?"

Xichen started to apologise unendingly before Jin Guangyao climbed onto Xichen and kissed him through into the room and closed the door.


End file.
